England
England is one of the more important secondary characters in the comic, having made his first appearance in the comic even before Finland and Iceland, and made more than 50 appearances in total, possibly because Humon lived in England for a year. Usually he is just England, but sometimes he also stands in for the United Kingdom collectively, whenever the whole of Britain is to be represented. He is quite the proper gentleman, impeccably neat in his personal appearance and with numerous refined hobbies such as gardening, hosting tea parties, and birdwatching. He also seems to enjoy singing and believes himself to be quite good at it, but the Eurovision Song Contest voting results always prove otherwise. Although usually friendly and polite, he has a pompous streak that often annoys other countries or tempts them to pick on him, and is capable of outbursts of temper when angered. He much prefers to be in the company of people who share his elegance and cleanliness, such as Sweden. A running joke in the comic is the huge numbers of children England has, representing the massive size of the British Empire. Despite his large family he is widely criticised as being a bad father, since he constantly ignores his kids when he is pursuing one of his many pastimes. However, he has a strong belief in discipline, and so his more famous kids have turned out to be very successful and responsible adults. Relationships Scandinavia: Despite the fact that England used to be tormented and attacked by the Scandinavians, he now has a good relationship with them. He is shown to be good friends with Sweden, views him as being elegant and clean like he is and invites him over for tea parties. He and Denmark got off to a rocky start when Denmark was little, and England still considers him too boisterous to have around. He seems to like Norway, but the pair have rarely interacted. Norway once gave England a plant as a present, but has also once knocked him out with skis. Family: England has perhaps the largest family of any character. His children include America, Australia, Sealand, and Canada (by adoption). Presumably the "Sisters" of these countries are his also, and New Zealand may have started out as the family pet. (However it isn't impossible that she is his daughter, a human-sheep baby has been seen in the comic before, and it turned out simply as a sheep). England's parenting skills have their ups and downs--he is relatively strict and instills discipline, but has a bad habit of ignoring his children in order to pursue his hobbies. America and Australia in particular responded badly to this treatment as kids and got into lots of trouble. America even wound up moving out on his own before England wanted him to. By now, though, things have calmed down and England has a fairly good relationship with all his children and they visit him for Christmas and other occasions. However he still punishes them for their wrongdoings even though they are adults. He also has a sister, Sister England. England is also related to Scotland, Wales, Northern Ireland, and Ireland, though Humon has not yet revealed the details. He has a rocky relationship with them because of past grudges and inbuilt hatreds, despite being united with three of them. He was originally depicted wearing the Union Jack until 'English Flag', in which Scotland and Ireland got annoyed and demanded to know why he was presuming to speak for them (Why Ireland gets annoyed is open to debate--he could be representing all of the island of Ireland, or the comic could be set before his independence). England demonstrated that his individual flag led him to be mistaken for a Red Cross representative, but has been depicted wearing it ever since. Scotland is the only home nation to have appeared in a comic alongside England more than once (excluding the British Isles booklet). Their relationship is frosty, and Scotland is eager to get out of the union with England. The World: Fans had long speculated that England doesn't get along with France based on historical fact and the official postcards, which show the two of them bickering. This was confirmed in the "France" print booklet, about half of which is taken up with a ferocious row between them. Appearance England has slick-combed black hair and pale skin. The full-sized drawings reveal him to be tall and slender, with blue eyes and solemn features. He dresses well, in businesslike suits or slacks with collared shirts. His shirt is patterned with the Union Jack in his first few appearances, but this changes to the Flag of St. George in later comics. Full-sized comics all use the Union Jack as his badge of identification. England's most iconic accessory is his trademark monocle, which may or may not have a frame. Although he sports this without a chain for his first 20 so appearances, in more recent comics it has a chain. Quotes *'Hello, old chaps. Lovely weather' *'Bloody hell! We even had Sir Andrew Lloyd Webber write and perform our song. How could it fail!!?' *'How delightfully disturbing' *'You little bastard!' *'Yadda Yadda Yadda Yadda Yadda etc.' *'I TOLD YOU TO GET OUT OF MY DAMN FLOWERBED!!!' *'NOOOOO!!! NOT THE TEA!!!' *'GO AWAY!!! I'M LOOKING AT BIRDS!!!' *'Jesus! Why can't they at least try to be civil to each other?' *'I can't wait for the scandals!! They will be delicious!!' Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Europe Category:English speaking